


Flying Into Another World

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-19
Updated: 2009-07-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 05:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the 'books,' 'write for 30 minutes' challenge at <a href="http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/"><b>contrelamontre</b></a>. Because the idea of the comm is to improv, to write for the specified time and only do a spell check and proofread before posting, this isn't truly complete or particularly finessed. But it was great practice; I highly recommend checking out the comm. I'm posting it in my journal partly to pimp <a href="http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/"><b>contrelamontre</b></a> (*g*) but also to have it on my radar for possibly revisiting down the road.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Flying Into Another World

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'books,' 'write for 30 minutes' challenge at [**contrelamontre**](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/). Because the idea of the comm is to improv, to write for the specified time and only do a spell check and proofread before posting, this isn't truly complete or particularly finessed. But it was great practice; I highly recommend checking out the comm. I'm posting it in my journal partly to pimp [**contrelamontre**](http://contrelamontre.livejournal.com/) (*g*) but also to have it on my radar for possibly revisiting down the road.

Billy knew he was going to reread the book on the flight over. Or rather get through as much of it as he could. But sharing that time with Orlando was a bonus he hadn't expected.

He racked up the speed with which they bonded at the airport to the strange, life-changing circumstances they found themselves in. But as they sat together on the plane, first just learning the ring poem then reading and sharing excerpts from the story that promised to change their lives, something beyond circumstance seemed to inexorably connect them, pull them together.

At one point Billy half dozed staring out the window with eyes seeing both clouds and the distant mist of vague dreams. Turbulence shook the sleep from his vision and he turned to find eyes full of unveiled emotion boring into him. Orlando seemed filled with excitement, fear, a small dash of adrenaline, all perfectly normal responses to the journey they were embarking on. Except behind that Billy swore he could see himself, not just his reflection but as the source of the feelings, something much smaller but for Orlando no less daunting than the project.

Orlando ducked his head, eyes diverted, and Billy realized he hadn't been breathing. He cleared his throat, licked dry lips, failed to think of something to say. Then Orlando was speaking, something about the Fellowship being attacked by wargs. Billy picked up his copy of the book and they started reading through the scene, wondering how they would film it. Billy teased him about playing the action hero, Orlando got in a jibe or two about being a hobbit, and the moment shifted back to familiar ground.

Only after they'd moved on to Moria did Billy realize how much he'd liked seeing that look in Orlando's eyes, how much he now missed it. He glanced over at his new friend, his head bowed over his book, his body leaning slightly toward Billy. Billy felt a tug deep in his chest.


End file.
